Broken Hearts
by brendylan
Summary: Brenda is back in Beverly Hills. No one knows where she has been for the past year, especially not Dylan. When he find out why she was completely out of touch with family and friends, sparks will fly. The question is who will get burned? Sorry the summary stinks but give it a chance anyway. :
1. Chapter 1 One More Chance

_**Okay, don't hate me. I know I still have Something to Come Back To in the works and am not updating as often as I probably should be but this new storyline has been occupying my brain and I had to get it down before I could do anything else. I debated waiting until STCBT was finished before I added this to the mix but decided to go ahead and put it out there so you have something new to read. I have a few chapters ready but I will apologize if the first two are a bit short. The good news is that since they are short and are already written you still get both now. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. **_

_**Oh, one more thing. BD fans…..don't hate me for this first chapter. LOL It sets things up and I am going to TRY not to hate on Kelly during this story. I really want this to be all about Brenda and Dylan, not the evil Bermuda triangle that was. **_

**Chapter 1 One More Chance?**

_2 months before David and Donna's wedding…_

"So what do you say Kel? Are you willing to give me another chance? " Dylan asks quietly.

"I don't know Dylan. We have tried more than once and it never works. Maybe we should just cut our losses once and for all."

Dylan takes her hand. "I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment right now. I'm just asking for some time together, dinner, movies….dating. Let's see where things go. I miss you Kelly."

Kelly smiles at him tentatively. "I miss you too.

Dylan leans closer to her slowly pausing just before their lips touch to give her time to change her mind. When there is no pulling away, he continues forward and touches his lips to hers, sealing their agreement.

The kiss continues until they hear the door to the beach house opening.

"Kel, are you home?" Donna yells.

Kelly pulls from Dylan's embrace and walks back into the living room from the back deck with Dylan following close behind.

"Hey Don, what is all this?" She laughs as she sees Donna juggling bags and boxes and rushes over to help before they all tumble to the floor.

Donna grins back noticing Dylan standing behind her. "Hey Dylan. Oh my gosh. We _finally_ got the wedding invitations. Thanks to the printer mess up, I now have barely 2 weeks to get them addressed and in the mail. Help?" She asks sweetly smiling at Kelly.

"Of course." Kelly laughs.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Dylan smirks. "I'll see you tomorrow Kel?"

"Definitely." She walks over and kisses him lightly on the mouth then walks him to the door following him with her eyes until he is out of sight. Sighing, she turns back to see Donna staring at her.

"So, what's going on with you and Dylan?" Donna asks curiously.

"We're…" Kelly hesitates. "Dating."

Donna's eyes go wide. "Really? Kelly that's great!" Donna shrieks. She throws her arms around Kelly and hugs her. They both laugh.

"We will see." Kelly says, not wanting to get her hopes up. "We are going to take things slow. See what happens. I mean we have tried before and it didn't work out so…."

"Come on Kel, be optimistic! Who knows? Maybe we will be planning your wedding next." Donna says slyly.

Kelly grabs a pillow from the couch and hits her over the head with it. "I said slow!" They both collapse on the couch giggling. After several minutes, Donna sits up with a groan.

"UH! I have to get busy. Those invitations are not going to address themselves." They walk to the table and spread everything out. Splitting the list in half, Donna hands a few pages to Kelly and keeps some for herself as they start writing out names and addresses.

They work in silence for almost an hour when suddenly Donna notices Kelly staring at the page in front of her. "Kelly? Are you okay?"

Kelly glances up slowly, "Yeah." She says softly.

"What is it?" Donna asks worriedly.

"Are you…." Kelly begins carefully, looking back down at the table, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Am I what?"

"Are you really inviting Brenda?"

Donna looks curiously at Kelly. "I was going to. She is still our friend Kel even if she is thousands of miles away. Besides, I am inviting Brandon and their parents. Why wouldn't I invite Brenda?"

Kelly finally raises her eyes to meet Donna's. "I'm sorry Don, I just worry. I mean Dylan and I finally decide to try again and I guess I'm just afraid of what will happen if Dylan sees her again. He never really told anyone what happened between them in London. What if…..?" She swallows hard but the words just won't come out.

Donna bites her lip, torn on what to do and not believing after all these years she feels stuck in the middle again. "Kel, Dylan asked you to give him another chance. I don't think you have anything to worry about. It's been years since they have even seen each other. I…." Donna hesitates and closes her eyes briefly. "I won't invite her." She says softly. "I haven't talked to Brenda in a long time either. I'm sure she probably wouldn't come anyway right?" Donna tries to be upbeat and convince herself as well as Kelly that it's the right answer.

Kelly sighs. "I'm sorry Donna. It's your wedding. I have no right to ask you to do that. If you want her there you should invite her. I think I will go take a walk on the beach and clear my head okay?" Kelly gets up slowly and walks out of the beach apartment leaving a conflicted Donna behind.


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Day

**Chapter 2 Wedding Day**

"Don, I can't believe you are married!" Kelly squeals hugging her best friend.

Donna laughs with her face full of joy. "I can't believe it either." Grabbing Kelly's arm conspiratorially she walks her to the edge of the room, "So, Ms. Taylor, tell me how things are going with you and a certain Mr. McKay? I have been so busy with wedding details we haven't had a chance to talk lately!"

Kelly's smile wavers, which Donna notices immediately. "What happened? What did he do?"

"He hasn't done anything Donna. He has been a perfect gentleman." Donna eyes get big and she looks at Kelly skeptically. Kelly chuckles. "He really has. I told you we were taking things slow."

"So you haven't…."Donna hesitates trying to think of a tasteful way to ask the obvious question causing Kelly to laugh loudly.

"No Donna, we haven't. There's something….." Exhaling loudly, Kelly finally continues after a minute of silence. "There is something missing Don. It's like we are trying so hard but it's just not working. I don't know what to think. I mean maybe we really don't have any compatibility outside the bedroom. I….."

"There you are Donna!" Felice walks over quickly grabbing Donna by the arm and pulling her away. "There's a surprise for you and David. Come on."

"Mom," Donna begins trying to pull away, knowing Kelly needs to talk.

"It's okay, Donna. We can talk later." Kelly smiles encouragingly. Just then, Dylan walks up behind her handing her a glass of champagne.

"Here you go Kel. Let's take a seat. Steve said there was something big coming up." He leads her to the table and they sit down as a movie screen lowers against the wall. They all laugh as they see familiar faces wishing Donna and David a happy marriage. Suddenly, the screen fills with the image of Brandon Walsh. Kelly freezes as she stares at the screen and listens to Brandon's well wishes for David and Donna. Dylan looks over and sees her watching the screen before looking back at Brandon. The screen fades to Jim and Cindy Walsh as his mind reels with his own memories of the Walsh family, knowing Kelly's is doing the same. He glances back at her as the Walsh's fade away to the next video clip message. Kelly feels his eyes on her and looks up, their gazes catching. The moment is broken as the video ends and Felice calls for cake cutting. Dylan takes her hand in his slowly and pulls her up as they walk over with everyone else.

As the reception winds down, the garter and flowers are thrown and Donna and David have left for their honeymoon trip, Kelly walks into the reception hall to see Dylan sitting at a table alone with his head hanging down looking dejected. She walks over slowly and sits next to him.

"Hey." She says softly. He looks up at her slowly. "Hey."

She sighs as she looks down at her hands. "What are we doing Dylan?"

"I don't know Kel."

They are silent for a moment. "You know what this is right?" She whispers. She looks up at him.

"What?" He whispers back.

"We are kidding ourselves because it's easier to be together than admit that we are only truly happy with them." She says quietly.

He laughs halfheartedly. "Those Walsh twins." He sighs as he looks back down, his head between his hands. "I'm sorry, Kel."

Kelly grabs one hand in hers and squeezes. "Me too." They sit there in silence contemplating how things have gotten so far off track from where they both wish they could be.


	3. Chapter 3 Back in Beverly Hills

**Back in Beverly Hills**

_1 month post wedding_

_10 years. I can't believe it's been 10 years since I have been here._ Brenda thinks as she walks around Beverly Hills. She looks up and sees The Peach Pit and it's definitely bittersweet. _So many memories._ She sighs. Biting her lip, she debates going inside. _What are the chances that any of the old gang are in there? _Brenda debates another minute before shaking her head decidedly. _If I see anyone besides Nat or Willie I will walk back out. Maybe no one will notice. _She crosses her fingers and walks across the sidewalk to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and smiles at the familiar ring of the bell. She walks in and takes in the sights and smells as she glances around the room. _What a break, no familiar faces. _Just as the thought crosses her mind, Nat walks out of the back and stops still with a look of surprise on his face. His smile goes from ear to ear as he almost runs to get around the counter. "Brenda! I can't believe it!" He grabs her and hugs her tight. "It's been too long kid. Way too Long!" He pulls back and leads her to a stool. "Tell me how you are. Are you back for a visit? What have you been doing?" Brenda laughs as he finally stops to take a breath.

"I've missed you too Nat." she says softly. "I'm good. Not sure how long I'm going to be here but it's not really a visit. I was offered an opportunity to do a TV show so I decided to give it a shot. We will see if I like it or if it gets picked up for a full season. Right now, I'm just playing it by ear I guess."

"Have you seen any of the gang? I can't believe no one has told me you are back!"

Brenda grimaces, "I've been pretty busy Nat. As of today, you are actually the only person who knows I'm back. I haven't seen anyone else. But I couldn't miss the chance to see you and have a Megaburger." Nat grins. "I will get it right now!" He walks back to the grill and starts to personally prepare her food.

He sets her burger in front of her and stands waiting for her to take that first bite. Brenda moans as she sinks her teeth into it. "Nat, you have no idea how much I have missed this." She quickly finishes off the burger and fries as she and Nat chat.

"You know everyone still comes in here a couple of times a week; so that means you have to come back again. I know they are going to be so happy to see you. I can't believe both Walsh twins are back!" He laughs.

Brenda suddenly gets quiet and glances down at the counter before slowly looking up to catch Nat's eyes. He knows immediately something isn't quite right. "You did know Brandon is in town for the reunion right?"

"Nat, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to anyone that I am here, not even Brandon. I…." Suddenly the bell over the door rings and Nat's eyes go wide as he has already figured out where the conversation was going. Brenda closes her eyes, knowing by his expression that someone just walked in that she is probably not wanting to see. He reaches over and gives her hand a squeeze.

"Oh my gosh! Brenda! Is that really you?"

Brenda turns to see Donna and David standing in the door. Donna walks over quickly and throws her arms around her. "I can't believe you are here!" She squeals before realizing that Brenda is not hugging back. She slowly pulls back and drops her arms.

"Donna. David." Brenda says emotionless.

Donna frowns. "Bren?"

Brenda leans over the counter and kisses Nat on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner Nat. It was great." She smiles at him softly. She turns back to see the frown still on Donna's face. "Nice to see you Donna, David." She says trying to be polite. "I should get going." She attempts a smile but doesn't quite pull it off. Turning, she walks quickly past them to the door and out to the parking lot.

She is almost home free when she hears footsteps clicking quickly behind her. "Brenda?"

She sighs as she turns around to see Donna walking up with David a couple of feet behind. "Look Donna, I really have to go."

"You don't have a minute to talk to a friend?" Donna asks with a wounded tone.

Brenda smirks. "Friend? Donna when was the last time you returned a phone call? Wrote me a letter? Email?" She takes a deep breath trying to avoid giving Donna the satisfaction of seeing the hurt she has felt for so long. Knowing her composure won't last much longer, Brenda turns back to her rental car. She unlocks the door before turning back to see Donna looking at her with remorse and maybe a little bit of guilt. "Oh, mom told me the happy news. Congratulations on your marriage." She gets in the car and closes the door before Donna can respond. As she pulls out of the parking lot, she looks in the rearview mirror to see Donna still standing in the same spot. She lets out another sigh as a tear rolls down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 I Broke Her Heart and Mine

**_I want to thank everyone for their reviews. This chapter will answer a few of the questions some of you had such as why everyone, including Brenda's own brother, didn't tell her about the reunion and what happened between her and Dylan...of course, this chapter will open up another question or two. LOL But those answers will be in later chapters._ :=) _On a not so happy note, this is the last chapter that I have completed and I am out of outline so wish me luck that the muse will stay close by!_**

**Chapter 4: I Broke Her Heart…..and Mine**

Donna and David walk towards the West Beverly High reunion beach party in full swing and quickly find their friends in the crowd. "Hey guys." Donna says quietly as she reaches the gang.

"Donna! Silver! It's about time you got here. I mean really? I fly into town and it takes hours to get the gang in one place. Scandalous!" Brandon jokes.

Donna smiles softly. "Sorry Brandon. It's good to see you." She hugs him and steps back to allow David to greet him as well. Looking around she sees Kelly watching her closely. Steve, Janet, Andrea, and Dylan are chatting and don't immediately notice anything amiss but Kelly definitely does.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks quickly, concern thick in her voice. Brandon's smile fades as he realizes that something is indeed wrong. The others stop their conversation and step closer as well.

"Brandon, why didn't you tell us Brenda was in town?" Donna asks.

Brandon's eyes grow wide. "What?"

"Brenda's here?" Dylan says, his voice catching in his throat as he swallows hard, instantly assailed by memories both good and bad. Andrea lays her hand on his arm in a calming manner as he visibly reacts to the almost physical blow. They all look at him sharply before Brandon finally turns back to Donna.

"I didn't know she was. Are you sure, Don?"

"David and I stopped by The Peach Pit to pick up a couple of pies for later. She was there having dinner and talking to Nat."

They are all silent for a second. Brandon is the first to respond. "Did you talk to her?"

"We tried." David says. "She didn't act too happy to see us, although she did congratulate us on the wedding." Donna and Kelly share a look, each of them knowing the fact that Brenda wasn't invited to the wedding could very well be part of the reason she wasn't happy to see them.

"You know, I didn't think about it until now," David continues oblivious to the undercurrents, "I wonder why Brenda didn't come to the wedding. She wasn't even on the video was she?"

Donna grimaces as everyone looks at her. "She….um….actually…."

"Donna didn't invite Brenda to the wedding…..because of me." Kelly says quietly.

"What?" Dylan says surprised.

"I'm sorry Dylan. It's my fault Donna left Brenda off the guest list." She turns to look at him. "You and I had just decided to try one more time and I….." She blows out a breath. "When I found out Brenda's name was on the list, I panicked. I started feeling insecure. I was afraid of what would happen if she came so….."

"Kel." Donna puts her hand on Kelly's arm. "It's my fault too. I could have said no or invited her anyway."

Kelly smiles at her, putting her hand over Donna's. "You're a good friend Don, but we both know that if I hadn't freaked out you would have invited her."

Dylan finally finds his voice. "Brandon? You didn't know she was coming?"

It's Brandon's turn to sigh. "I had no idea. I haven't talked to Bren in almost a year." He says despondently.

The gang looks at him in shock. "Why not Brandon?" asks Andrea.

He looks around at all his friends as he takes a deep breath. "I don't have any way to contact her any more. Brenda broke off all contact with me as well as mom and dad. She moved and changed her phone number. Mom emails her and occasionally Brenda will respond, maybe a couple of times a month just enough to let us know she is alive and doing okay but not much beyond."

"Why would Brenda break off contact with her whole family Brandon? What happened?" Dylan asks sharply.

"Can we sit down?" Brandon motions to the beach chairs around them. He sits down and looks down at the sand for a moment. "Brenda and I decided to surprise mom and dad in Japan on their anniversary. A couple of days into the trip, Bren was sick, throwing up a couple of times a day. Mom tried to get her to go to the doctor but she refused. Finally, after dad threatened to carry her to the doctor bodily, she told us she was pregnant." He looks up at his friends. All of them are speechless but none more so than Dylan. "She and dad got into a huge fight when she told him it was the result of a one night stand. Once again, I didn't stand up for her, support her. " Brandon says sadly. "I just asked her how she could be so careless, when she would ever grow up. That's the last thing I said to my sister."

Dylan closes his eyes for a moment. "No." he whispers just barely loud enough for all to hear. They all look at him strangely. "Dylan?" Kelly questions with a bewildered look on her face.

He opens his eyes to look directly at Brandon. "When?"

"What?" Brandon asks confused.

"When did Brenda tell you she was pregnant B?"

Still confused as to why it really matters Brandon responds. "It's been almost a year. Their anniversary was in November. Brenda was already 3 months pregnant."

"Oh my God." Dylan whispers as he falls back in his chair looking distraught.

"Dylan?" Brandon says in a questioning tone. "You haven't seen Brenda since you left London 3 years ago right?"

Dylan meets Brandon's gaze with a stricken look in his eyes. "I saw her last August…..in New York."

Brandon's voice turns hard, "You got my sister pregnant? You got her pregnant and you ran out on her?!" He starts to stand but stops as Kelly grabs his arm. The rest of the gang looks back and forth between them, all shocked and waiting for the fallout.

Andrea, always the peacemaker and voice of reason, touches Dylan on the shoulder and asks softly, "What happened Dylan?"

"I screwed up." He says, his voice cracking. He looks over at Brandon. "I didn't know she was pregnant Brandon but that's my fault too." He says with a self-deprecating smile. "She called me a couple of months later. I….." he takes a deep breath before finishing somewhat sarcastically, "In my infinite wisdom, I decided that it would be better for Brenda if I didn't return her call. If I had known B….."

The rest of the gang stays quiet waiting to see what happens next as Dylan and Brandon lock gazes.

Finally, Brandon asks, "Why would Brenda tell us it was a one night stand? What happened between you two man?"

Dylan rubs his hand over his face, "I went to New York to look at a club I had heard about. I knew Bren was in a play there and wanted to stop in and see her while I was there if for no other reason than to apologize for being such an ass when we were in London. I know you know about how that ended; I was a mess back then. But Brenda, she forgave me…..again. I ended up spending the week with her. It was like we were never apart. By the end of the week, she was talking about flying back to LA with me, finding local theatres or maybe even trying to break into the movies or TV. But she was in her element there Brandon. She was wowing the crowds and the directors and everyone else. You should have seen all the offers that were coming in from theatre groups all over New York. I couldn't let her give all that up, not for me." Dylan's voice breaks. "When it was time to catch a flight back home I told her it was fun, but she had her life and I had mine and we should just leave things as they were. I will never forget the look on her face. I broke her heart _again_…..and mine." Dylan admits, a lone tear rolling down his cheek as everyone looks at him in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone stares at Dylan as he sits in the beach chair trying to comprehend that he may actually be a father. Finally, he looks up. "How do I find out where she is? I need to talk to her. I don't…." He looks a bit lost and stumbles on his words. "I don't know what to do." He ends on a whisper.

"Look, I have a few contacts through the magazine. If Brenda is in town for work, maybe I can find out what it is. If not, I guess we start calling hotels." Steve says sympathetically.

"Exactly." Andrea pipes in. "You don't have to do this alone Dylan. We can all make calls. We'll find her."

"Maybe she told Nat where she is staying?" David adds.

Brandon starts nodding. "Good idea Silver. Nat will tell me if he knows anything."

Dylan jumps up from his chair. "I'll drive you over." He and Brandon stare at one another for a brief moment before Brandon relents and responds. "Yeah, between us I'm sure we can convince Nat to give us any information he has. Let's go."

The rest of the gang quietly begins to gather up their belongings, no one feeling up to staying at the beach party after the latest revelations. "We will head back to our house. When you guys are done come on over." Janet says quietly, squeezing Dylan's arm in support.

He and Brandon walk across the sand and jump in Dylan's Porsche. They drive away from the beach in silence, both internally debating what to say to the other.

Dylan sighs. "I'm sorry B." He says softly. "I really thought I was doing the right thing. I never would have left her if…" He gets choked up and stops.

"If I thought you did it on purpose Dylan, I would have beat the hell out of you already." Dylan laughs abruptly as Brandon smirks at him. "Look, I know you didn't intend to get Brenda pregnant and then desert her and God knows Bren is old enough to make her own choices. She has definitely made quite a few here but damn it Dylan. When are you going to make up your mind?" Brandon starts to get loud as he gets angrier and angrier at the situation. "We aren't in high school anymore, or hell even college. You choose Kelly over Brenda in high school. You left Brenda in London, you came back to Kelly. You go see Brenda in New York, you come back to Kelly. If you can't stay away from Kelly then leave Brenda alone. She doesn't need this!"

Dylan takes a deep breath, "Brandon, if I wanted Kelly I wouldn't be here right now. I know I haven't been clear in the past, but Kelly and I both decided months ago that we were only drawn to each other when we couldn't be with you and Brenda!" Dylan closes his eyes, too late to pull his foot out of his mouth after giving away Kelly's secret instead of just his own. "I didn't say that." He says quickly looking over at Brandon.

Brandon stares straight ahead, shocked at Dylan's outburst but after all this time without Kelly not sure what he wants to do about it. He decides to let it go for now. That's a conversation he will have to have with Kelly privately, not with Dylan. They pull into the Peach Pit parking lot and he looks over to see Dylan gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You alright man?"

Dylan sighs. "No. But I will be once we find Brenda. Let's go." He says quietly as he opens the door and steps out of the car. The two friends walk inside and head straight for the counter where Nat is standing.

"Hey boys! How are you? I thought you had reunion plans tonight?"

"Yeah, we did Nat but something came up that was a little more important." Brandon says quietly while glancing at Dylan.

Nat instantly realizes something is going on and is concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Did Brenda tell you where she is staying Nat?" Dylan questions abruptly. "We know she was here. I've gotta find her. You've got to tell us."

Brandon interrupts before Dylan can get louder. "It's important Nat." He says trying to stay even toned, hoping that will keep Dylan on an even keel. He has never been the most consistent when emotions were on the line.

Nat looks back and forth between the two men who are almost like his own children. He sighs. "I wish I could help. I do. But Brenda didn't tell me where she was staying. She just asked me not to tell anyone she was in town. I'm sorry." He watches as Dylan closes his eyes as if in physical pain then looks questioningly at Brandon. Brandon shakes his head silently begging Nat not to ask questions. Nat nods knowing Brandon will tell him in due time if necessary. "You know, she didn't tell me where she was staying but she did tell me she is here to be in a TV show if that helps."

Dylan and Brandon look at each other and nod. "It just might Nat. We can use that. Thanks." Brandon says, hugging the older man. "We better go. See you soon." He turns and heads towards the door. "Thanks Nat." Dylan says quietly. "If you do find out anything…." His voice trails off. "You will be the first to know Dylan." Nat responds in the only way he can. He really hates seeing one of his kids in pain and Dylan is obviously in pain to Nat's eyes.

He watches the two of them walk out the front door with a shake of his head, silently praying things work out for not only Dylan and Brandon but for Brenda as well.

Dylan and Brandon are both silent as they drive to Janet and Steve's house, the old Walsh house. They pull in the driveway and sit there for a moment staring at it, each lost in his own memories of this house.

"It seems so strange to me to come back and see Steve in this house." Brandon says softly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Dylan smirks. "Yeah, me too." They get out of the car and walk towards the door. As they get close, it opens and Steve walks out.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to get out of the car or not." He says with a sly grin. "So, what did Nat say?"

Dylan looks at the ground silently, his mind still reeling over the events of the day. Brandon glances at him before turning back to Steve. "He didn't know anything about where she is staying. He did say that she is here for a TV show but he doesn't know any details."

Steve chuckles. "Then I guess it's a good thing you got me huh?" Dylan looks up quickly to see the grin on Steve's face. "Brenda is at the Beverly Wilshire."


End file.
